


Where You Belong

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean and Cas have known each other all their lives, but college will challenge both of them in a way they hadn't anticipated. They don't realize they've been creating a home and a life together all along until its existence is questioned years later. Girlfriends and boyfriends may come and go, but is their friendship able to withstand the changes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress. The prompt "Cas' first time" came from the Destiel Port's facebook page's weekly bingo submission. I do plan to update this, so subscribe to read more!

The end of summer was always bittersweet, it seemed. No one liked going back to school, homework, teachers, and days scheduled down to the minute. But at least they could look forward to the annual Sunset and Sunrise party. The premise was simple: the soon-to-be freshman and the graduating seniors would meet on the beach every year the weekend before school started. Watching the sunset symbolized saying goodbye to the past, while waking up and seeing the sunrise symbolized new beginnings. Teachers were present until 9 or 10 at night, but of course they always became tired and went home. That’s when the real party started…

You could always count on Gabe to bring the alcoholic drinks (because he was the only one above the legal age). He also frequently provided the sweets, as he owned the local bakery in town. He had been coming to these summer parties since he himself was a freshman. Now he attended them because they were an excuse to have fun. But this would be his last summer.

Gabriel Milton and Castiel Novak had been stepbrothers since they were little, but no one would ever expect it. First, they were the complete opposite of each other: Gabe the party animal and trickster, Cas the studious nerd who loved books more than people. They also never were seen in public together because Gabe had a certain ‘cool-guy’ reputation to protect. But if Cas was ever bullied by someone at school, Gabe would always find a way to get back at the jerk. Although it didn’t seem like it, Gabe really cared about his baby brother… which is why watching over him at his senior Sunset and Sunrise party was so important. After this, Cas wouldn’t need Gabe looking out for him anymore. He was on his own, and soon would be off at college. Gabe didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to his brother there without him, so much so that Gabe had started having mini panic attacks these past couple of weeks leading up to the farewell. Thank goodness Cas’ best friend Dean would be attending the same school.

Gabe liked Dean, he really did. They were similar in many ways. Dean had a baby brother named Sam, who was here at the party as an incoming freshman. Dean was a lot more public with his brotherly affection, though. Family meant a lot to Dean, which Gabe could respect. Being somewhat popular, Dean and Gabe often found themselves in the same crowd. Dean knew people from every high school clique, but at the end of the day he chose to hang out with his true friends: Cas, Charlie, Kevin, and Garth.

Speaking of which, they were all huddled around one of the bonfires as Dean strummed his guitar. People had stopped what they were doing to go listen to him, as was the usual response when Dean typically started playing. Gabe was man enough to admit that Dean had an alright voice. The sound of the waves crashing in the distance definitely added ambience. And Cas was smiling, which is all that really mattered.

\- - -

It was close to two in the morning when the festivities died down. Cas and Dean found themselves sharing a tent and talking quietly so as to not disturb anyone.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“What’s going to happen once we’re at college?”

“Well, for one, we’re going to be invited to a lot more parties like this. Frat boys will practically beg for us to join them.” He joked.

“No. I mean, what’s going to happen to you and me? What if we don’t get placed in the same dorm? What if we have opposite schedules? What if…” he trailed off. “What if you find new friends to hang out with?”

“Cas, you’re my best friend. I could never forget about you. We’ve grown up next door to each other since we were kids – no one can come between us. Friends forever, remember?” He reached for Cas’ hand and gave it a squeeze.

“What about girls?”

“What about them?”

“They’ll be clamoring for your attention – “

“Ooh, clamoring. Big word, Mr. Bookworm.”

“Dean, I’m serious! You give off that type of confidence that girls love. Like you’ve done this before. I don’t stand a chance. Who’s gonna pick me, a shy virgin with little to no people skills?”

“Hey.” Dean said in a commanding voice. He cupped Cas’ jaw. “Look at me.” Cas hesitantly met Dean’s unwavering gaze.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you, okay? Boy or girl. You’re a catch, Cas. I’ve known it all my life, and now it’s time for the rest of the world to see how awesome you are. These are just pre-college nerves you’re experiencing right now. Everybody has them at some point.”

Dean took a big breath and sighed. “Relax, Cas. Try and get some sleep, yeah? If you’re still worried about this in the morning, we can talk about it then.”

He kissed Cas’ forehead in reassurance. It was their “thing” – whenever they said goodbye to each other for a long period of time, or someone needed to be calmed down, that person kissed them on the head. Dean kissed Cas the first week they met in kindergarten, and Cas kissed Dean when his mother died a couple years later. It didn’t mean anything, just two friends caring about each other.

As Dean pulled away, though, Cas felt himself chasing his lips. He kissed Dean back, leaving them both wide-eyed and speechless. Dean quickly got with the program, though, and covered Cas’ mouth with his own. Pushing one hand through Cas’ thick head of hair, Dean trailed his lips down Cas’ jaw and neck. He pulled the collar of Cas’ t-shirt further down to expose more skin. His right hand moved from Cas’ neck down his back.

Dean ducked his head beneath Cas’ shirt, eager to explore his flat stomach. His hands roamed upwards, caressing Cas’ chest and rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Cas breathed shallowly, trying to rein in his reactions. Every so often, Dean would hear tiny mewls and gasps of pleasure. Dean smiled, knowing that he was doing at least one thing right. He wanted to distract Cas from his worries. Dean also knew that Cas would be worn out from this, so sleep would come easily to them both. No one had to know that Dean himself was enjoying this, too. He squeezed his growing bulge in an attempt to delay the inevitable.

Dean licked the top hem of Cas’ boxers where they met skin. He tentatively put two fingers inside the waistband, asking for permission.

“Dean?” Cas asked nervously.

“Let me give this to you,” he replied softly.

Cas nodded his head and Dean pulled his underwear slowly off his body, moving downwards.

Dean held Cas’ feet as if they were precious, because they were. These feet had carried him through life’s challenges up until this very moment.  He kissed the dent below Cas’ left big toe, where he had dropped a pair of scissors that stabbed him when he was 10 years old and barefoot. Dean ran his fingers lightly over the scar where Cas had tried to sever his Achille’s tendon – and fortunately failed. Knowing it was the most ticklish area on his body, he licked his way up Cas’ calf. Over the past few years, Cas’ thighs had become more muscled thanks to his daily running, which Dean now was able to see and appreciate up close. He kissed both of his inner thighs before moving to Cas’ right hipbone. Dean dipped his tongue in the sharp divot, making the boy underneath him gasp. He tongued his way from the top of the hip down to where the natural V shape ended. His nose led him the rest of the way. Completely lost in Cas’ musky scent, Dean blindly mouthed around his pubic hair until he found Cas’ balls. Dean softly nibbled the skin there, drawing sounds from his friend that he’d be more than happy to hear again. Dean sucked a ball in his mouth while fondling the other, enjoying how it stretched and moved. Feeling his own orgasm approach, Dean had to sadly move on.

He knew as soon as his mouth closed around Cas’ dick, that even a whole lifetime wouldn’t be long enough to enjoy it. Dean groaned, sending vibrations up Cas’ body. He could feel Cas’ fingers run through his short hair as Dean pulled the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. When Dean swallowed around it, he could swear Cas threw his head back in pleasure. This caused a whole-body chain reaction: Cas arched upwards, sending his hips thrusting forward. If it weren’t for Dean’s strong hold, he would have choked. Dean pulled back, lapping at the tip and tonguing Cas’ slit. With each taste of Cas’ pre-come, more dribbled out. Dean greedily drank it all, begging for another drop to quench his thirst.

He ran his left hand up and down Cas’ cock, squeezing the base. With his other hand, Dean started rubbing his own erection, knowing it wouldn’t be long until they’d both come. Cas’ grip on Dean’s hair had tightened, becoming almost painful – Dean loved how deep in pleasure Cas allowed himself to get. He sped up his efforts. The two boys chased their orgasms until Cas came with a broken moan of “De-ean!”, flooding his friend’s mouth with his spend. As Dean swallowed it down, he barely noticed his own underwear becoming sticky and wet. Pulling off, he gave Cas’ hip a kiss before grabbing his beach towel and wiping them both down. Dean gently put Cas’ underwear back on, careful of his dick’s temporary sensitivity. He threw his own underwear in the corner of the tent, vowing to wash it tomorrow and totally okay with sleeping half-naked the rest of the night. A light breeze passed through, cooling Dean off and calming him down.

He crawled up to his pillow, staring at his best friend and willing his mind to not overthink what they had just done. His original goal of distracting Cas enough for sleep had been met, but at what cost? If Dean were to be honest with himself, he was truly and utterly fucked – in all senses of the word.

“Good?” he asked, looking Cas in the eye. His friend returned the gaze, nodding. “Mhm. Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course, Cas. You know I’d do anything for you.”

A couple minutes passed. Dean was falling asleep when he heard Cas rustle around next to him.

“Hey Dean? Is that what sex hair looks like? Because everyone keeps telling me I have it.”

Dean laughed. Yes, it was true that Cas was cursed – or blessed – with perpetual bedhead. It always looked like Cas had been freshly fucked. Dean imagined he looked the same tonight.

“Yeah, but don’t think of it as a bad thing. In fact, don’t ever change, Cas.”

Dean held his friend close, tucking his head under Dean’s chin.

\- - -

Dean woke up around 6 or 6:30 the next morning. He didn’t get much sleep the night before thanks to the thoughts swimming in his head. He carefully rolled Cas off of him, put his swim trunks on, and trudged out to the water’s edge. Maybe an early swim could help. He decided to grab a pair of sweatpants for later, in addition to the dirty underwear he had to clean from last night. _Why not try and do it while I am already in the water_ , he thought. _Can’t hurt._

He quickly found out that the water was too cold for swimming. He hung his underwear on a tree branch to dry, hoping no one would notice.

Dean sat on a piece of driftwood, staring out into the ocean and watching the sun start to rise. None of the new high school freshmen were awake yet, even though that was the point of this whole party. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he soon felt a presence next to him, wrapping Dean in a blanket warmed from sleep. Cas. His friend handed Dean a cup of coffee that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, while Cas himself warmed his hands on a mug of hot cocoa…. with marshmallows, Dean noticed. He smiled. Things would be okay, no matter what happened after this weekend.

Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean lay his head on top of Cas’. He could hear the faint click of a camera a few feet behind them taking a picture, but Dean couldn’t be bothered to move. Whatever the reason, he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have awkward first-time sex. They both try and ignore their not-so-platonic feelings for each other.

Dean and Cas would start school that following week, both of them secretly glad they were able to share a room this year. Classes wouldn’t start for a few more days, so they decided to stay home for some last-minute time with family and friends. The night before they would go to school, though, Dean called Cas and asked him to come over. After dinner, Dean drove them out to an open field where they could watch the stars in quiet contemplation. When Dean parked the car, he turned in his seat towards Cas.

Pulling a small box from the pocket of his jacket, he said: “Here. I made you this.”

Cas laughed as soon as he recognized it as one of Dean’s mixtapes – this time, labeled as “Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx.” His best friend had spent the better half of high school teaching Cas what good music was.

 “Why would I need my own copy of this, Dean? We can just listen to yours.”

“Yeah, but now you can listen to it even when I’m not around.”

“And when exactly would that be? We spend every waking minute with each other, Dean! To be honest, I’m getting kind of sick of you.”

Dean was 95% sure Cas was joking – which, thank Chuck he was finally picking up on sarcasm! – and was completely convinced once he saw the twinkle in Cas’ eye and his small smirk pulling at those lips. Dean stared a bit too long before remembering he had to say a witty comeback.

“Jerk,” he replied lamely, punching Cas in the arm for last-minute emphasis. “Put the tape in and get on the hood of the car before I decide to leave you stranded out here!”

Dean grabbed a beer from the back, knowing Cas wouldn’t want any. He remembered what Cas used to say: _“I don’t drink, I don’t drive, I don’t smoke, I don’t swear – “_

_“God, Cas…is there anything you do do?” Dean had laughed quietly at his own joke all those years ago._

_“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,” Dean recited._

_“My name is Castiel.”_

_“Yeah, it is. I was making a joke, Cas.”_

_“Oh. You might want to warn me ahead of time for any upcoming ‘jokes.’ My brother Gabriel has frequently told me that I ‘wouldn’t know humor if it bit me in the – ‘”_

_“Okay, funny guy. I get it. We’ll work up to it, yeah?”_

_Not knowing what “it” was, Cas chose to just nod his head. Dean patted his friend’s face and slung an arm around his shoulder._

_“Stick with me, kid, and you’ll do just fine.”_

For better or worse, Dean had inevitably rubbed off on Cas. He ended up learning how to drive (but hating it), and he actually did use swear words every so often – which Dean got a secret thrill out of every time it happened.

Shaking himself of the memory in present-day, Dean joined Cas on the hood of the Impala. He leaned back on the windshield, tucking his hand and arm under his head for leverage.

“Tell me a story about the stars, Cas.”

“I think you’ve heard them all by now, Dean. Aren’t you bored with them yet?”

“No, but admit it: you love when I ask! You’re gonna probably grow up to be a brilliant astronomer one day.”

“Who knows what the future will bring.”

“Well, you have to bring me with you if you ever go into space.”

“Dean, those are astronauts – not astronomers!” Cas laughed.

“Same thing! Now promise me.”

“I promise.” They twisted their pinky fingers together like they did when they were kids.

“What’s that constellation over there? In the cross-shape.”

“That would be Cygnus, also known as the Northern Cross.”

“I was right!”

Cas rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish behavior. “Yes, Dean. You were right.”

“Are there any myths about Cygnus?”

“There’s actually quite a few, both in western and non-western cultures.”

“Choose one, an interesting one.”

Cas was about to say “all of them are interesting, Dean,” but held back. He knew that not everyone shared his obsession.

“Well, there were these two friends Cygnus and Phaeton. One day, they had challenged each other to a race, seeing who could ride their chariot through space, around the Sun, and back to Earth before the other.”

“Sounds like something stupid we would do.”

Cas smiled and kept talking: “During the competition, they flew too close to the sun and their chariots burned to a crisp. The two boys fell through the sky. Cygnus was caught in a tree. As he became conscious, he looked high and low for his friend. Finally, Cygnus found him trapped underwater. He tried several times to rescue him, but couldn’t.”

“Oh man! What happened? Did he die?”

“Cygnus prayed to Zeus for help with Phaeton. Zeus agreed, telling Cygnus that if he turned him into a swan, he would be able to dive deep enough to save his friend. However, there was a catch: if Cygnus agreed, then Zeus would remove his ability for immortality. Cygnus would only live as long as the normal lifespan of a swan. After that, he would die.”

“I know what I would do. The answer’s obvious: save Phaeton. Who cares about immortality if you can’t share it with your best friend?”

“Not everyone is as selfless as you are, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, fighting a blush. “Yeah, well…what did Cygnus decide?”

“He agreed to the deal. By the time he got to the bottom of the river, though, Phaeton was already dead.”

“No!” Dean screamed, sitting up. “He went through all that, and agreed to be a freaking swan, just to find out that it was all worthless? What’s the point of it all?”

“The point was to give Phaeton a proper burial so he could travel safely to the afterlife. See, Phaeton was already dead long before the deal took place.”

“BUT CYGNUS DIDN’T KNOW THAT. HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO SAVE HIS FRIEND!”

“Right, which is why when Cygnus finally died, Zeus put his image in the night sky. It signified his act of courage and friendship.”

“A little too late for that.”

“For Phaeton, yes. But it serves as a reminder for us all of what’s important.”

“You know, Cas… you kind of look like a swan.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh… good. Yeah, that’s… good.”

As soon as the words left Dean’s mouth, he instantly regretted his lame response. _Seriously, that’s all I could come up with? “Good???”_ he thinks. He wants to rewind the moment, say something different, be a better friend – something, anything besides letting his stupid mouth be in control – but Cas has already turned over to the other side and is lightly snoring. Dean figures that the least he could do now is remove his jacket and fold it into a pillow to lay under Cas’ head. He watches the sky for a bit, not noticing the shooting star as he, too, drifts off to sleep.

\- - -

Cas is the first to wake up, noticing Dean’s warm embrace around him. His hand is resting on Cas’ hip and Dean’s face is buried in the back of Cas’ neck, emitting puffs of air every so often. As Cas regains consciousness, he notices the inconvenience of his morning erection – now growing thanks to Cas’ proximity to his best friend and long-time crush, Dean Winchester.

Just as Cas is about to get up and take care of it, he feels Dean shift against him. He waits until the movement stops and Dean falls back asleep, but luck does not seem to be on Cas’ side today. Dean starts to slowly grind against Cas’ ass.

“Dean?” he whispers.

“Mmm,” comes the response.

Cas isn’t sure what to do. Obviously, Dean is not awake yet, and therefore unaware of what he’s been doing. Hearing yet another muffled moan, though, Cas thinks he can help them both out.

Cas unzips his pants, releasing his dick into the morning air. He moves Dean’s hand from his hip and wraps it around his dick, putting his hand on top of Dean’s. Oh, how he has dreamt about Dean’s touch since that night a few days ago. He revels in this moment, unsure if he will ever get it again. He slightly worries if this behavior is nonconsentual, but as soon as he hears Dean groan “Casss,” his fears vanish. At least in some corner of Dean’s mind, he wants a part of this. Perhaps he is dreaming of Cas right now, but that might just be wishful thinking.

It isn’t long before Cas is fully hard, thanks to Dean’s unrelenting assault of moving against his ass. Cas loves how rough to the touch Dean’s hand is, made that way from all the work he’s done on cars over the years. With every new stroke, Dean’s hand lights up a different nerve ending on Cas’ cock. His own breath shaky, Cas rocks back against Dean. A few more strokes and Cas is gasping his release, come dripping down both of their hands. Suddenly, Dean freezes behind him, apparently fully awake now.

“Cas?” he asks warily. “Did I do that? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I never meant to…. That was wrong of me… I shouldn’t… I didn’t have your consent… Just because I’m a guy and you’re a guy and you like guys… oh man, I had no right. I’m just gonna go, yeah I’m gonna go and take care of this,” he motions to his own crotch and moves to get up from the car.

Cas can’t help but smile at how Dean babbles when he’s nervous.

“Dean, it’s okay. I wanted it.”

“You – you wanted it?” Dean repeats, not comprehending words and thoughts this early in the morning.

“Yes. Now, let me return the favor.” He reaches over, pulling Dean back down on the hood of the car.

Rolling on his side to face his friend, Cas says: “Will you fuck me?”

“Are you sure, Cas?”

The boy next to him nods.

“Your first time should be with someone special, someone you like. Not me.”

“What’s more special or intimate than doing it with your best friend?”

“But…” Dean chews his bottom lip in thought.

“Hey,” Cas says as he pulls Dean’s head closer so they can look at each other. “I want _you_ , Dean.”

“If you’re sure – “

“I am.”

“Okay, um…I guess I need to prep you first, right? That’s what people do.”

Looking around the car, he states: “I need lube… Cas, I don’t have lube.”

“That’s okay, Dean. I do.” he says, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket.

Dean opens and closes his mouth several times before asking: “Did you happen to plan this?”

“Plan? No. Expect? Also no. But a guy can hope,” Cas replies with a smile.

“I bet you’re even enjoying watching me fumble through this, aren’t you? You know, sometimes you can be such an –“

“- Assbutt?” Cas helpfully supplies.

“Yes!”

After a few moments of general confusion, Dean is at a loss for what to do next.

Thankfully, Cas comes to the rescue. He leans forward to whisper: “Have you ever touched yourself back there, Dean?”

His friend hesitates. A blush creeps up on his face.

“Once. Rhonda Hurley used her finger when we had sex. She didn’t even make it up to the first knuckle before I was coming. I guess I liked it then? I tried several times after that, but the angle was never quite right.”

Cas bent his head towards the other boy’s neck, caressing it with his hot breath. A centimeter more and they would be touching.

“I could show you sometime… a full, live demonstration… right in front of you… for your eyes only.” Cas looked up at him, seeing his pupils dilate further until there was nothing but black. “How does that sound, _Dean_?” he purred, cupping Dean’s erection.

“As much as that sounds – _ungh, oh God_ – wonderful, I’m – _damn_ – near dying here, Cas. Seeing you do that to yourself… might just do me in.”

“You think seeing your own fingers in my ass will honestly be any better?”

“No, but it will force me to slow down. I want this to be good for you too, Cas.”

Cas saves those words and tucks them into the corner of his mind for later. Now, though…

“How do you want me?” he breathes out.

“Like this,” Dean answers suddenly as he pushes Cas back down on the hood, moving over him and claiming his lips possessively. Cas’ mouth is like a drug to Dean. He can’t get enough, and has no intention to stop tasting, licking, sucking, biting – especially when Cas seems to be just as affected (and addicted) as Dean.

He moves his mouth down over Cas’ clavicle, dipping his tongue in it and feeling Cas shiver.

“Are you cold, baby? Because I can make this so much hotter,” Dean says as he latches on to one of Cas’ nipples.

The line is cheesy, and Cas is pretty sure he’s read it in one of his mom’s romance novels, but he could care less about that right now. He throws his head back against the windshield, grateful for the cushion of Dean’s jacket.

“Yes, please. More, Dean” he gasps, holding Dean’s head firmly in place as he continues his assault on Cas’ chest.

Cas fumbles for the bottle of lube, thrusting it into Dean’s hand. “Remember to warm it up between your fingers first,” he manages to say.

Dean isn’t sure what he should do first – undo his belt or pull down Cas’ pants – so he ends up doing a poor job of both of them at the same time. Cas pushes Dean away, comfortable with undressing himself. He spreads his legs and holds them up, exposing his pretty, pink hole. The sight alone is enough to cause Dean to stop in his tracks and just stare. He reaches out, asking almost in a whisper: “Can I touch?”

Cas nods his head and Dean tentatively rubs the pad of his thumb over the rim, loving how it stretches. On one swirl, though, his finger catches, causing Cas to gasp and arch his back. Dean takes this as a good sign and drizzles lube on his thumb before properly inching in again.

Dean pushes his thumb in and out, in and out – each time circling Cas’ rim and finding a new bundle of nerves. He starts rolling Cas’ ballsack in his other hand, and that’s when Cas begins to moan. After a sufficient amount of time (read: Cas begging for more), Dean adds a second finger. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Cas’ body takes it rather well, allowing for the intrusion. After a few minutes of stretching and exploration, Dean inserts a third digit into Cas. He’s heard rumors of prostate pleasuring, even going so far as to look it up on the internet once or twice. Dean begins to search in earnest for it now, wanting Cas to feel as good as possible. It doesn’t take long before his friend lets out a broken wail into the otherwise silent atmosphere. Cas jerks so violently that Dean’s hand almost entirely slips out.

Dean climbs up Cas’ body and cups his face, resting their foreheads together.

“How was that?” he tentatively asks, thinking he knows the answer.

Cas catches his breath before replying: “Amazing… do it again.” And so Dean complies, causing Cas to become someone he doesn’t recognize, moaning with abandon and fucking Dean’s fingers as if his life depends on it.

Finally, after Dean’s fingers cramp up from the weird positions and crisp morning air, he hears: “I’m ready.”

“Yeah? I could add another finger,” he teases.

“Don’t you dare prolong this any further! Come on, Dean. We both want this,” Cas says as he kisses Dean passionately. Cas moves his hands down to push his friend’s pants and underwear off. Dean’s eyelids close as Cas strokes him a couple times, causing both boys to shudder.

“Condom?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head. “I trust you.”

Dean chooses his next words carefully.

“Cas, buddy… I’m flattered - I really am. But it’s better to be safe than sorry, yeah? I promise we can work up to sex without one.”

He hopes God won’t smite him for potentially lying and manipulating his best friend, because Dean is just trying to protect Cas. Good intentions count, right?

“Okay, Dean.”

“I’m guessing it’s too much to hope for that you have a rubber with you?”

Cas gives him a sad half-smile.

“Give me a minute. I might have one in my wallet somewhere,” Dean says as he fishes through his pants pocket and thankfully finds a small foil square. He squints at the expiration date and checks for holes.

“A boy scout is always prepared,” he jokes.

“Dean, you were a Boy Scout for two weeks. Your dad pulled you out because he thought he could teach you more about survival skills.” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“Dude! Number one rule of sex: don’t mention your parents – EVER. Could kill the mood, you know?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that,” Cas replies with a twinkle in his eyes. He plucks the condom out of Dean’s hands and tries to open it, but the foil just won’t rip. He starts to bite a corner with his teeth. Dean finds himself amused and slightly aroused at Cas’ eagerness.

Biting back a groan as Cas rolls the condom on Dean, he warns: “I’m sorry, man. I really wanted to make this last longer, but I don’t think that will happen today.”

“Maybe next time,” Cas replies. Dean wants to correct him, wants to say there probably won’t be a next time, that this is just two boys experimenting before college demands a better sex life out of them, but he takes one look at Cas’ face and can’t find it in himself to break his best friend’s heart.

“Mhm,” he manages to get out.

Cas raises his legs a little more so Dean can line his cock up to Cas’ hole. Cas feels a dull pressure at the base of his entrance, and then Dean breaches him and everything changes. Although Dean only manages to push a little inside at a time, Cas thinks he might be splitting in half with all this stretching. He did not anticipate how big Dean actually was! It doesn’t exactly hurt, but it feels…

“Weird,” he accidentally says out loud.

“What?” comes Dean’s ever-so-eloquent reply.

“It feels weird.”

“Okay, I’m doing something wrong then.”

Dean pulls out of Cas entirely and looks him straight in the eye. “I might not be an expert on gay sex but that is probably not the intended reaction.”

“Maybe try it again? At a different angle? Or it might be the speed.”

“Isn’t speed related to friction? Didn’t we learn that sometime this year in physics class? Maybe we used too much lube.”

“To answer your question: yes, we learned those concepts in class last semester. But speed has an inverse relationship to friction.”

“Ooh baby, talk nerdy to me,” Dean joked.

“You think we used too much lubricant, yes? If that were the case, then you’d glide smoothly in and out of me – no resistance or friction. However, there _is_ a minimal amount of friction due to the condom. On a semi-related note, I do think you’re moving too slow. You’re going under the natural speed that you should be. Lube would encourage faster movement, because there’s less drag.”

“What are you saying, Cas? That I should just slam into you like the pornos I know you watch? Don’t lie – I can see through that bedroom window of yours!”

Cas fought to keep his blush under control, knowing there were more important matters at hand. This was not a time for embarrassment, especially while naked in front of The Dean Winchester – rumored sex god.

“Maybe it’s not you, then. Maybe it’s me,” he said just above a whisper, crossing his arms around his middle.

“Cas…” This is _so_ not how tonight – or this morning now? – was supposed to go. Dean sat up, pulling his best friend into his lap and wrapping his balled-up leather jacket tightly around Cas. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you. We just have to try something different, that’s all.”

Dean hugs Cas and holds his head, grasping the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“I have an idea. Turn around and face the windshield.”

When Cas pulls back, Dean can feel his dick perking back up because Cas wearing Dean’s jacket…. mmm, that’s a sight he won’t soon forget. Cas twists and puts his hands out on the glass, holding his weight up. Dean climbs behind him and rubs the sides of Cas’ body.

“Relax,” he breathes into Cas’ ear. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Dean tightens his grip on the arm wrapping around Cas’ stomach, the other continuing its exploration of his chest. Dean starts to work Cas up again, rolling a nipple between two fingers, moving down to rub his thigh. Dean strokes Cas a couple times before he says, “Isn’t this better? I can touch you freely and you can feel me against the entire length of you.”

He kisses Cas where his neck meets his shoulder, nudging his penis in between Cas’ butt cheeks. Dean keeps kissing Cas – on the back of his neck, his shoulders, down his spine. Finally, when Dean’s ready to push inside, he turns Cas’ face and locks lips with him in an effort to distract from the mild intrusion. This time, Dean’s able to go all the way inside Cas’ ass, his balls touching the back of Cas’ thighs. Dean reaches down and fondles Cas. Picking up the pace of his thrusts, he decides to try and hit Cas’ prostate every so often, making it a goal to have Cas release those lovely sounds Dean craves. Cas pushes back against Dean, and they start to move in sync. Dean isn’t normally the praying type, but he thanks The Man Upstairs that this is finally working out. Took them long enough!

“I’m close, Dean” Cas grounds out.

“Yeah? Me too, buddy.”

Dean thrusts his hips forward a few more times before he catches Cas’ eye in the windshield’s reflection and they stare at each other as Dean’s orgasm hits. Cas comes soon after and they both slump down against the car, tired of holding their weight any longer. Dean can hear Cas’ breathing slow down… his friend is getting tired. He gingerly pulls out of Cas and rolls over. He takes his condom off, tying the top and throwing it off in the field to the left of him somewhere. Dean climbs off of the car and opens the car door, kneeling on the seat and reaching in his glove compartment for wipes to clean them both off. As he walks back, he can see Cas crack one eyelid open.

“What? A guy has needs,” Dean argues. “Also, you gotta get up. I can’t have dried come staining Baby.”

Cas rolls his eyes but complies. They clean up as best they can and get dressed. Cas heads for the front passenger seat but Dean cuts him off.

“Go lay down in the back. I’ll drive us home and wake you up later.”

\- - -

If he was being honest, Dean was grateful for the silent car ride. He knew he needed to stop whatever this _thing_ was between him and Cas before it got out of control. It was just supposed to be a one-time thing, that now had become a two-time thing, with a hint of more occurrences in the future. Dean didn’t want to think about how Cas’ lips were perfectly chapped, or how they’d been sharing clothes all their lives but Dean just started noticing how hot Cas looked in them – which in turn gave Dean a possessive thrill. He didn’t want to think about how warm and tight and _right_ it felt to be inside Cas, or how Dean wanted to make a mixtape of all the sounds Cas let out this morning, and play it on repeat every chance he got. This was Cas, for goodness sakes! His shy, dorky, intelligent, beautiful best friend. This had to stop. Someone would get hurt.

\- - -

Dean drove them back to their homes which were next door to each other. He needed some more time alone (the car ride felt shorter to Dean today for some reason), so he grabbed their last few moving boxes, hugged his family goodbye, and promised Cas would call them later.

Dean decided that he’d wake Cas up when they arrived at the college, but as he turned off the ignition and looked in the rear-view mirror, he couldn’t bear it. Cas looked so peaceful, and it seemed like he needed the sleep. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt, right?

Dean unloaded the car and made his way up to their dorm. He didn’t unpack anything – he’d leave that to Cas, who had a bit of a talent for interior decorating.

Around half an hour later, Dean finally was able to come back to the car. He opened the backseat door and squatted, putting his hand on Cas’ thigh.

“Hey, Cas! Buddy, it’s time to wake up. We’re here.”

“Huh? Where are we? What time is it?”

Dean checked his watch. “It’s around 10am. Wanna grab some breakfast soon?”

“Sure,” Cas said, confusion evident in his voice as he stepped out – gingerly – of the car. He’d forgotten how sore it would feel to move.

Dean wanted to laugh, but thought that might be too insensitive. He did feel sorry for the guy, after all.

“So…” Dean started. “I found our dorm room, met our Resident Hall Advisor and some of the other people living next to us, and got you a map of the campus.”

“I could have helped with that.”

“Nah, it was easy.” Dean smiled, slinging one arm around Cas’ shoulder and throwing his other arm out in a big gesture. “Welcome to Kansas University! Come on, I want you to meet some people. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives,” he shouted.

Cas rolled his eyes but made his way up the large staircase to their supposed living establishment. Leave it to Dean to get excited about something like this…. Cas was just happy to continue being close to his best friend. College wouldn’t tear them apart – it would bring them together, right?

Apparently, Cas had zoned out for a minute because he was suddenly in front of two strangers.

“Cas, I’d like to introduce you to Benny. You remember that summer when we were kids and I went to football camp and you went to science camp?”

“Yeah, it was the first – “ _and last_ , he thought “- summer we were apart.”

“Well, I met Benny there. It’s so cool that you’re here, man! I can’t believe the coincidence,” Dean mused.

Benny stuck his hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, brother. Dean talked a lot about you that summer.”

“Likewise.” Cas said, a bit too clipped. He remembered that summer alright. A bit too well, if he was telling the truth. It was the first time Cas realized how important and necessary Dean had become. Cas missed his friend every single day that summer, but that didn’t matter when he saw how happy Dean was when he came home.

“Oh, and hey! This is Victor, Benny’s roommate.” Dean said, completely oblivious to Cas’ inner monologue. “Man, we’re gonna have so much fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be good....


End file.
